Dans la roue de Méanville
by Anori Madeal
Summary: Lorsque Kuro rencontre Mahault, jeune maîtresse, devant la grande roue, il est loin de s'imaginer que cette femme qui l'insupporte tant marquera un tournant décisif dans sa vie d'aventurier solitaire.
1. La rencontre

_Voilà le début de ma première fan fic' ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ca fait pas mal de temps que je travail sur Kuro et Mahault sans jamais avoir vraiment pensé en faire un texte écrit un jour mais bon… je me suis finalement lancée ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter )_

_**Résumé :**__ Lorsque Kuro rencontre Mahault, jeune maîtresse, devant la grande roue, il est loin de s'imaginer que cette femme qui l'insupporte tant marquera un tournant décisif dans sa vie d'aventurier solitaire._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les Pokémons ainsi que le personnage de Mahault appartiennent à Nintendo._

**Chapitre 1** : La rencontre

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? »

Kuro désespéra en entrant dans le parc de Méanville. Il avait prit l'habitude de venir entrainer ses Pokémons à la grande roue, où chaque jour attendais un dresseur prêt à combattre… mais aussi à faire un tour de roue ! Pourquoi après chaque combat ses adversaires se sentaient obligés de l'embarquer dans la roue ? Avait-il une tête à vouloir monter dans la roue ?

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, devant la roue, c'était une femme ! Mais ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait Kuro, c'était ses vêtements ! Ce tablier…. Qu'avait donc il fait pour mériter de croiser une maîtresse ? Ces femmes passionnées par les enfants passaient leur temps à en parler ! Un comble pour le jeune dresseur qui éprouvait une aversion particulière pour ces mouchards bruyants qui passaient leur temps à courir dans tous les sens et à mettre le bordel là où ils passaient ! Pires qu'un Fulguris et un Boreas réunis dans un champ !

Kuro se ressaisit. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et il fallait bien ça pour entraîner ses Pokémons, s'il voulait devenir un dresseur sans égal et encore moins supérieur, il ne devait pas se détourner des combats sous prétexte que le dresseur ne lui plaisait pas !

Le dresseur s'approcha de la femme qui attendait tranquillement devant la roue, sa main déjà prête sur sa pokeball. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, mais elle resta totalement impassible, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme plongée en pleine réflexion. Kuro attendit un instant avant de répéter son raclement de gorge, plus fort cette fois. La femme resta silencieuse un instant encore avant de se redresser en sursautant :

« Oh ! Bonjour ! Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensés ! Vous voulez montez dans la roue peut être ?

Kuro n'eu pas le temps de répondre avec véhémence qu'il se fichait de cette roue comme de ses premières chaussettes que la femme se reprit :

-Suis-je sotte ! Vous êtes un dresseur ! Vous voulez un combat évidemment ! Moi, j'aimerais bien monter dans la roue pour me changer les idées, mais il faut être deux pour monter dedans ! Que diriez-vous d'un marché ? On combat, et après, on fait un tour de roue ?

Vu comme c'était partit, le jeune dresseur n'avait de toute façon pas le choix ! La femme ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser parler ! Voilà qu'il allait encore devoir supporter un tour dans cette roue de malheur ! En plein été en plus ! Enfin ! Si cela lui permettait d'entrainer ses Pokémons !

-Encore désolé pour ne pas vous avoir répondu de suite. Mais je ruminais encore ma journée ! Vous qui êtes dresseur, les Pokémons, ça vous connait ? Ne trouvez vous pas normal qu'ils se blessent parfois en jouant ? On est d'accord ! Mais les gens ne semblent pas comprendre ça ! Et quand ils récupèrent leur Pokémon blessé, c'est sur moi que ça retombe !

Kuro ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. D'accord ? Qui a dit qu'ils étaient d'accord ? Il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot ! Cette femme faisait la conversation toute seule ! Le dresseur ferma les yeux. Elle était pire qu'un Pijako ! Et il détestait ceux qui passent leur temps à se plaindre ! Malheureusement ! Il n'était pas dresseur d'un Leveinard et la chance ne lui souriait pas !, ce spécimen semblait particulièrement haïr sa vie présente !

-Oh, vous l'aurez compris, je travail à la pension Pokémon. Enfin ! Tout cela ne vous intéresse pas je suppose, vous êtes là pour combattre ! Au fait ! Je m'appelle Mahault ! J…

Kuro rouvrit brusquement les yeux et lança d'un ton qui ne cachait pas l'impatience grandissante qui l'envahissait :

-Bon, on le commence ce combat où on attend une invasion d'Hexagel ? Sachant qu'on est en plein été ils risquent de se faire attendre !

La dénommée Mahault le regard en clignant des yeux, surprise, avant de hocher la tête et sortir une pokeball. Soulagé, Kuro s'empara à son tour d'une pokeball et la lança :

-Kurumaru, à toi !

La pokeball s'ouvrit sur un Manternel dont les feuilles jaunâtres lui donnaient l'air d'être fait en feuilles d'automne. Mais la lumière qui scintillait sur lui indiquait qu'il était en fait un Pokémon chromatique. Kuro regarda, non sans un certain air de supériorité, l'air impressionné de la dresseuse. Mahault envoya alors à son tour sa pokeball d'où sortit… un Couverdure. Kuro resta hébété un instant. Comment pouvait-il entrainer son Manternel face à sa forme inférieure ?

Le dresseur prit en premier abord ce combat plus inutile qu'il ne l'était, et lança à Kurumaru, le Manternel :

-Attaque coupe !

Le Pokémon insecte attaqua, et le Couverdue, trop lent, se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il roula sur le sol avant de se redresser. Mahault lui enjoint alors :

-Attaque sécrétion !

Le Pokémon adverse cracha un fil de toile vers le Pokémon chromatique qui l'esquiva sans trop de problème, déjà prêt à riposter. Kuro n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps, surtout qu'il devait encore faire un tour de roue après ! La famille de Manternel était de type plante-insecte, il allait donc jouer sur ses faiblesses !

-Kurumaru ! Attaque plaie croix !

Le Pokémon à l'apparence de fourmi obtempéra aussitôt et acheva le Couverdure qui s'écroula, K.O.

-Waouh ! Ton Manternel est très fort ! Je n'avais aucune chance ! Mais c'est bon aussi de perdre, ça permet à mon Couverdure de progresser !

Kuro roula des yeux, excédé. Il devait pourtant s'y attendre ! Cette femme ne pouvait qu'être partisante du « la défaite rend plus fort » ! Quant à lui, Kuro n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Son équipe n'avait jamais connu la défaite, et il la savait à la hauteur de balayer tous ses opposants ! Ce n'était pas par la défaite qu'il avait rendu son équipe plus forte, mais par la victoire et la dureté. Il n'était pas de ces dresseurs qui comptaient leurs Pokémons comme des amis. Déjà, il n'avait jamais voulut avoir de Pokémon. Mais sa mère, en brave ex-infirmière qu'elle était, ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait insisté pour qu'il se lance dans une aventure aux côtés des Pokémons. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il allait s'en servir pour marquer son nom dans l'histoire 'le plus grand dresseur Pokémon, à jamais invaincu'. Mais pour ça, il était hors de question qu'il affaiblisse le cœur de ses Pokémons avec de la tendresse et de l'amitié. Ses Pokémons étaient attachés à lui, non pas parce qu'il les chouchoutait, mais parce qu'il les amenait à la victoire !

-Bon ! On monte ? »

Ses pensés furent interrompus par Mahault qui l'attendait pour monter dans la roue. Il poussa un grognement exaspéré et la rejoint dans la cabine avant de fermer les portes derrières eux. C'était l'été, et il faisait chaud dans la cabine en forme de pokeball. Mais, fort heureusement, cette journée n'était pas caniculaire, et la chaleur restait supportable. Assise face à lui, Mahault continuait, imperturbable, à se plaindre de son travail.

_« Pourquoi ne se contente t-elle pas de démissionner si son travail lui déplait tant ? Ce serait mieux aussi bien pour elle que pour nous autres, qui avons à supporter ses lamentations ! »_

Maugréa intérieurement le jeune dresseur en regardant dehors sans écouter la dresseuse. Soudain, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

« Regarde moi cette vue ! Magnifique non ? »

Il soupira. Magnifique ? Combien de fois avait il du monter dans cette roue de malheur contre son grès ? Cette vue, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Enfin, il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le tour fut achevé

« Déjà ?

Fit Mahault, surprise. Kuro la salua avant de sortir, profitant d'avance de sa liberté retrouvée. Il avait partir quand :

-Je serais là demain, à la même heure ! »

Kuro fit signe qu'il avait compris avant de s'éclipser en notant dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas venir à 14h.


	2. Révélations sous un soleil de plomb

**_Résumé :_**_Lorsque Kuro rencontre Mahault, jeune maîtresse, devant la grande roue, il est loin de s'imaginer que cette femme qui l'insupporte tant marquera un tournant décisif dans sa vie d'aventurier solitaire._

**_Disclaimer :_**_Seul le personnage de Kuro m'appartient._

**Chapitre 2 :** Révélation sous un soleil de plomb

Kuro arriva, essoufflé après avoir couru, dans le parc de Méanville. Il avait prit plus de temps que prévu à guider les clients dans Byakuta, la Galerie Concorde. Il ne comprenait pas les gens ! Il leur propose de les guider, et certains lui disent parfois « devines où je veux aller ! ». Ceux-là exaspéraient autrement le jeune dresseur. S'ils savaient, ils n'avaient qu'à y aller d'eux même ! Et puis, il va dans la galerie pour conseiller les gens, pas pour jouer au devin !

Enfin. Il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de tous les clients et à gagner le parc. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il se redressa et s'avança vers la grande roue… avant de piler net et regarder sa montre.

Quatorze heures…

Devant la roue, Mahault attendait tranquillement que quelqu'un accepte de l'accompagner dans la roue, et il semblait avoir aperçut le dresseur Pokémons. Kuro se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir veillé sur l'heure avant de se jeter tête baissée dans le parc. Maintenant, la femme l'avait repéré, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Le pas trainant, il rejoint Mahault qui lui sourit et le salua :

« Bonjour Kuro !

La veille, il lui avait dit son nom dans la roue. Pendant un bref instant, la femme avait cessé de se plaindre pour lui demander comme il s'appelait.

-Tu es venu pour un nouveau duel je suppose ? Moi, j'ai hâte de monter dans la roue ! Hier, je me suis encore faite remonter les bretelles par un dresseur ! J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées !

Kuro brandit alors une pokeball

-Et si on en venait tout de suite au combat ?

S'enquit-il pour empêcher Mahault de se lancer dans un nouveau monologue comme elle en avait coutume. Elle le fixa un instant, prise de court, avant de hocher la tête :

-Bonne idée ! J'aurais le temps de tout de raconter après de toute façon !

S'exclama t-il en sortant à son tour sa pokeball. Kuro roula des yeux en maugréant ironiquement, cependant pas assez fort pour son adversaire ne l'entende :

-J'ai hâte !

Puis, il lança sa pokeball. Il supposait que Mahault aurait encore son Couverdure, et il voulait expédier ce combat au plus vite, aussi, il avait choisis un Pokémon capable d'écraser l'insecte-plante en peu de temps :

-Hinu, en avant !

Un Arcanin sortit de la pokeball. Le torse bombé, le port altier et fier. Le Pokémon feu avait, on ne pouvait le nier, beaucoup de panache. Mahault envoya sa pokeball, et, comme l'avait prévu Kuro, ce fut à nouveau un Couverdure qu'il envoya. Le même que la veille.

-Hinu, on va faire vite, OK ? Alors envoi lui une belle attaque Lance-flamme qu'on en parle plus !

Le Pokémon tigré ouvrit sa gueule et cracha un superbe jet de flamme qui fonça droit sur le Pokémon adverse. Aux yeux de Kuro, le combat était gagné. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mahault ne se laisse pas faire :

-Couverdure, défend toi avec abri !

Il fut engloutit par les flammes. Les deux dresseurs retenaient leur souffle. Le Pokémon capefeuille avait il eu le temps de se protéger ? Les flammes s'éteignirent, et le Couverdure se tenait encore fièrement debout. Mahault le félicita joyeusement, mais Kuro serrait les dents. Ce combat n'était pas assez rapide.

-Arcanin ! Il est temps d'en finir ! Débarrasse-moi de ce Pokémon avec Surchauffe !

Le Pokémon Légendaire* ne se le fit pas répéter et, l'instant d'après, Couverdure était K.O, grillé. Mahault la rappelé, peiné pour lui, mais gardant toujours le sourire dans sa logique « la défaite rend plus fort ».

-On monte dans la roue maintenant ?

Kuro soupira et rappela Hinu avant de suivre d'un pas lent la dresseuse. Il ferma la porte, s'assit sur un siège et attendit. La chaleur dans cette petite cabine exiguë devint bien vite insupportable, et Kuro sentait la sueur dégouliner dans sa nuque. Mais plus insupportable encore il entendait Mahault se plaindre :

-Houlà ! Quelle chaleur ! J'aurais dû retirer mon tablier ! J'ai l'impression que je vais fondre !

Il accorda à peine un mot au paysage, comme quoi il serait 'toujours aussi beau'. Kuro se retint de lui rétorquer qu'il n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Il ferma les yeux. L'air était irrespirable dans cette cabine transformé en four à humains. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Mahault : il avait l'impression de fondre. Quand la roue s'arrêta enfin, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, sortir lui sembla plus libérateur encore que la veille ! La dresseuse sortit à sa suite en soufflant :

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud dans ces cabines ! Maintenant, j'ai le gosier à sec ! J'aurais dut rapporter à boire !

Il leva la tête vers Kuro et sa mine se fit inquiète

-Ca va aller Kuro ? Tu es aussi vert d'un Feuillajou ! Tu aurais dû tomber la chemise, après tout, on est entre homme ! Puis, face à la tête de Kuro qui semblait dire 'tu te moques de moi' il ajouta, Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas dit ? He oui ! Je suis un homme ! L'entreprise pour laquelle je travail n'embauche que des hommes, mais quand ils ont vus à quel point j'étais motivé, ils ont accepté de m'embaucher, à condition que je me déguise en femme. C'est pour ça que je ne peu pas abandonner ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ce poste !*²

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Tel un élastique venant d'être lâché, Kuro vint se planter à un souffle de Mahault et tempêta :

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre de ton travail, tu t'en rends compte ? Si ton travail ne te convient pas, c'est stupide de rester juste parce que tu as fait quelques sacrifices pour l'obtenir ! Tu comptes rester malheureux toute ta vie juste parce que tu t'es déguisé en fille pour obtenir ce boulot ? En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour supporter tes jérémiades plus longtemps, juste parce tu es trop stupide pour changer !

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée, sans piper mot, incapable de détourner son regard des yeux furieux de Kuro. Il finit cependant par se détourner et reculer :

-T…Tu as raison…

Il resta immobile un instant, le regard dans le vague, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour se reprendre.

-Te parler m'a remonté le moral, je suis encore plus motivé maintenant ! Il est temps que je me reprenne en mains ! Merci !

La colère de Kuro était retombé, et il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit tout à coup. Mahault lui sourit :

-Demain, je serais encore ici, à la même heure ! »

Le lendemain, Kuro mit son vokit à sonner à 14h. Hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir à ne pas surveiller l'heure ! A partir de maintenant, son vokit le préviendra quand sonnera l'heure de la présence de Mahault devant la roue, et il saura qu'il ne devra pas y aller.

La journée passa, les heures défilèrent lentement. Kuro ne cessait d'en détacher son regard. Il avait l'impression de vivre une journée au ralentit. Alors qu'il n'était pas passé une demi-heure, il avait la sensation que cela en faisait trois. Lorsqu'enfin son vokit sonna, il se précipita vers le parc. Une fois entré, il s'arrêta. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Son vokit sonnait pour l'alerter qu'il ne devait PAS aller à la grande roue, alors pourquoi s'y précipitait il avec tant de hâte ? Pourquoi les jérémiades de Mahault lui manquaient presque ?

Il rejoint l'homme déguisé en femme qui, comme promis, attendait devant la roue. Cette fois ci, il envoya Yoru, son Noctali. Yoru était un Pokémon extrêmement défensif, mais avec peu de forces, il était taillé pour l'endurance, aussi, avec lui, les combats trainaient en longueur.

Et les jours passèrent, et tous les jours, ils se revoyaient devant cette roue. Kuro avait prit l'habitude de faire durer les combats. S'il prenait Sakuma, le Libégon femelle, il se privait de l'attaque vol et lui demandait de rater volontairement sa cible. S'il envoyait Mizumaru, le Clamiral, il n'utilisait que des attaques eau, et les plus faibles. Et s'il envoyait Kim, son Riolu, il lui ordonnait d'utiliser ses attaques puissances minimales. Mais la plupart du temps, il envoyait Yoru.

Un jour, alors qu'il quittait le parc, Kuro sentit son pied heurter quelque chose. En baissant les yeux, il aperçut un vokit, et ce n'était pas le siens…

* 'Pokémon légendaire' est l'appellation d'Arcanin dans le pokedex

*² : Le discours de Mahault appartient à Nintendo


End file.
